cake pops: lucaya
by praiselucaya
Summary: The day Maya goes to Starbucks also happens to be the same day Lucas does.


Maya was sitting at her local coffee shop after returning from the lodge; she had a lot of things on her mind and she needed absolutely nobody around. Then, Lucas walks in. He notices Maya and sits across from her.  
Maya: Why are you here, Cactus Pete? Why aren't you with Riley?  
Lucas: You sound frustrated to see me.  
Maya: I don't exactly want to see anyone, right now. Why else wouldn't I be with Riley?  
Lucas: I'm not with Riley right now because she is with Farkle.  
Maya: Well, why isn't Smackle with him?  
Lucas: She's with Zay, at the Library. He wants some Academic intellectual inferior. Now, enough questions for me. Why aren't you with Josh?  
Maya smiled.  
Maya: You mean Uncle Boing?  
Lucas: (Rolling his eyes) Yes I mean Uncle Boing.  
Maya: I don't know where he is. He was actually supposed to meet me here an hour ago to discuss more on our relationship.  
(Maya sighs, looks around and avoids Lucas)  
Lucas: You know how you always take control of our conversations and don't let me chose what we talk about?  
(Maya nods)  
Lucas: Well, now it's my turn.  
Maya: Fine, Ranger Rick. What do you want to talk about?  
Lucas: The campfire.  
Maya: Why on Earth would you ever want to talk about that?  
Lucas: You should have questions about it. We both do.  
Maya: Lucas, you chose Riley. You can't talk to me about an almost kiss when I'm not even your girlfriend.  
(Maya sighs and walks out of the shop; Next Monday in chemistry, yes they're partners)  
Lucas: How ya doing pancake?  
(Maya chuckles)  
Maya: The green bubbles are mixing with the pink bubbles and it's going crazy. (Smiles at Lucas)  
Lucas: Wow, you learned a lot. I'm sure that hurt your brain.  
(Maya nods)  
Lucas: You getting' coffee after school?  
Maya: Yeah, my usual. But I'm not staying like I did last time. I'm going to Topanga's afterwards to study together like we always do.  
Lucas: Oh, well, Riley wanted a cake pop, so I might get her one.  
Maya: She hates those.  
Lucas: Oh.  
Maya: Don't get too worked up, just buy her something sweet and she'll love you forever. That's how Farkle treats her, right? And also, I love cake pops. (Lucas smiles at her)  
(Later at Topanga's everyone there except Lucas)  
Riley: We can't start without my boyfriend.  
Farkle: We get it, ya'll are dating. His name is Lucas, not boyfriend.  
Smackle: Speaking of which, you are mine. (Smiles at Zay, but hugs Farkle)  
Zay: I'm gonna ignore Bubbles' smiles and ask for snacks. Anyone got food? I'm starving.  
Maya: I brought popcorn because I know Riley and Farkle enjoy it.  
(Riley pleasantly smiles at Maya)  
Riley: Thank you peaches,I'll go pop this. If my boyfriend - Lucas, shows up, please wait for me.  
Farkle: We won't start, promise Riles.  
(Riley leaves to the kitchen and Lucas walks in with a Coffee Shop Bag)  
Maya: Are those Riley's treats?  
Lucas: No, I got you a cake pop. They didn't have anything she liked.  
Smackle: They didn't have lemon bread?  
Zay: Or blueberry muffins?  
Farkle: Or Marshmallow cookies?  
(Lucas gave his friends a fake smile and shook his head)  
Zay: Boyfriending 101. Get your girlfriend treats. Someone, quick, grab some lemon bread in the pantry, otherwise Lucas is toast.  
Maya: Thanks for these Huckleberry. I'm sure this had nothing to do with Chemistry earlier? (Maya said, nibbling her pops)  
Lucas: (Shrugs) I just know you like them.  
Farkle: But you also know Riley likes Lemon Bread. Your a horrible boyfriend to her, but a great one to Maya.  
Maya puts her hands up defensively.  
Lucas: No one says anything to Riley, Maya got those from Zay. Smackle give me the Lemon bread.  
Riley walks in with a big relieving smile when she see's Lucas. Farkle, could you go help me with the drinks?  
(Zay texting Lucas)  
Zay: What's up with you  
Lucas: We are literally in the same room. Talk later.  
Zay: Whatever  
(Real life)  
(Everyone studies and does their homework, nobody says anything about the treats and Riley walks home with Farkle and Smackle and Maya walks home with Zay and Lucas)  
(Before leaving)  
Riley: Lucas, you want to walk me home?  
Lucas: Uh...  
Zay: Nah, he already promised me, princess.  
(Riley gives a sad smile and walks out with her two friends)  
Maya: Hop-Along what is going on with you?  
Zay: Yeah, you seem real lost on who is your girlfriend.  
Lucas: Guys, let's just go home. And I'm not lost. Riley is my girlfriend, and Maya... is with Josh.  
Maya: Did I not tell you? He already hooked up with another graduate.  
Zay shook his head.  
Zay: Let's go, guys.  
(Walking home)  
Lucas: Did you like your cake pop?  
Maya: It was yummy. My mom never buys me those anymore. She only let's me get coffee because of her paycheck.  
Maya: But it's fine. It was a real nice surprise for you to do that, Huckleberry. Thanks for that.  
Lucas: You deserve something sweet everyday.  
Zay: This is my apartment. See ya'll tomorrow.  
Lucas: Maya?  
Maya: Yes?  
Lucas: What did you and Josh talk about me?  
Maya, biting her lip.  
Maya: He basically implied that I never liked you. and if I did, it was never real.  
Lucas: Have you ever liked me?  
Maya: ...since day one.  
Maya: Have you ever liked me?  
Lucas: Yes. Day one, actually. Put then I played prince for awhile and when I realized I finally had the chance to date an angel, I did. But Riley still likes me and I'm still playing prince for her.  
Maya: Lucas, did you just call me an angel?  
Lucas: I might've.  
Maya: You say that with the biggest smirk on your face. Are you not afraid of me anymore?  
Lucas: Nah, your a short pancake. That's why you can't control when I do this-  
Then he kissed her. In front on strangers. In front of his apartment he was kissing her and she was going back for it. she enjoyed it so much she forgot all about Riley. as soon as she thought of her best friend she retreated.  
Maya: You asshole! (She ran off to her apartment and Lucas realized he had just ruined his chances with the love of his life)  
(Next day at school: art class)  
Mr. Jackson: Paint something you really enjoyed. Who cares what it was, food, feeling, item, you name it. Paint it and tell us a story on why it was important to you.  
(Maya paints a cake pop with a boy who looks similar to lucas next to it holding a rose and a girl similar to her hugging him at his apartment)  
Maya realized she had just drawn yesterdays scenario minus that one sweet kiss Lucas gave her.  
Riley: Oh, your drawing cake pops now? Whatever. Nothing is as good as purple cats.  
Maya: How are you and Lucas?  
Riley: That's an interesting question to ask. Okay, were fine. Oh, and sorry about my stupid uncle bong. He's missing out.  
Maya: That's not enough. You are my best friend we tell each other everything even if we don't want to. What do you feel about Rucas?  
Maya heard what she just said and realized she was still lying to Riley.  
Riley: (nervous chuckling) I hate that dumb ship name you made us. Um, Okay. I feel like he's cheating on me. I know, I know, stupid right? But he got somebody else a treat, he walked somebody else home, who knows what else. I just have to pay attention. But he's Mr. Perfect! He will never do anything like that. He especially wouldn't kiss another girl.  
(After school at Topanga's)  
Lucas waltzed in with another cake pop. Maya was shaking her head "no!" as Riley was watching who he was headed towards)  
Lucas: Here is your cake pop, angel. Hey sorry about kissing you yesterday, I really want to make it up to you so from now on, cake pops everyday, but listen pancake I'm not trying to make you fat, don't get me wrong your already gorgeous, but-  
Maya: Lucas, as sad as it is to say this, right now, I am not your girlfriend and as dumbstruck as you may be, you just told everyone. Everyone.  
Lucas turns around and see's Red face-Riley with the angriest face she ever made. She grabbed her muffin and threw it at Maya, and ran out with Farkle.  
Smackle: You guys are the worst friends. I'm only half joking, but now I have to go give hugs.  
Zay: I'm trying this new thing where I hug people too, so I'm gonna go. The only person going after her should be Lucas, though.  
Lucas: I'm not going after someone I don't love.  
Maya: She's my best friend, huckleberry, and even though I care so much about you, I'm going after her.  
(Bay Window, Riley and Maya)  
Riley: Why would you kiss him?  
Maya: I know this only hurts more but he kissed me. But I did kiss him back and there's no arguing there.  
Riley: He bought you cake pops when he promised me he'd never buy anyone else anything but me.  
Maya:-  
Riley: He walked you home. For weeks now he's done this.  
Riley: The person he really loves is you, and now I am over him. But it sort of solves my dilemma.  
Maya: What problem?  
Riley: I want to be with Farkle.  
Smackle: I know you do, and you can have him. I want to be with Zay.  
Zay: I heard that.  
Farkle: I also heard that. Riley, I have loved you since first grade and never have I ever stopped. Riley?  
Riley: (Smiling brightly) Yeah?  
Farkle: Will you be my girlfriend?  
Riley: Yes! (throws herself onto Farkle and kisses him)  
Smackle: Boy, am I not ready for that!  
Zay: Nah, but your pretty cute, bubbles.  
Maya: (Smiling at her friends) Zackle and Riarkle.  
Ya'll are cuties.  
Lucas: (Walking in) What just happened?  
Maya: Riley is over you now. We all stay friends except there's Zackle and Riarkle, now.  
Lucas: So I can date you angel?  
Maya: Never stop calling me that. (Hugs Lucas)  
Lucas: Thanks for being you, pancake.  
Maya: Thanks for loving me.  
Lucas: Oh, by the way, here's your ordered cake pop.  
Maya: Here's your ordered kiss.

THE END. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE WEIRDEST FANFIC EVER. I made this on Tumblr so please ignore the weirdness.


End file.
